A Hope For Us All
by NeoMiniTails
Summary: Kurama has been acting strangely since the disappearance of Hiei. Yusuke, Botan and Kurama are in search of the new enemy but they're not sure if Kurama shoudl get involved


Those creatures… they were at it again. Kurama stared at the red linen sky, as hope seemed bleak. His long read hair flowed with the wind as he tried as he might to get to his destination. The wind's current was strong; it seemed that it had become too strong for even a human or a tenma, like himself, to walk through. Thunder clashed onto the ground and the shadow of a young creature lay still onto the ground.

He wasn't sure to whether he should walk over to it and see if it was alright or whether it was another trap that these creatures had laid out.

"Kurama… check this out!" Yusuke called out to him, waving his hand in his general direction. Kurama looked around as to make sure that nothing was to be too afraid of as he walked over to his overly gelled haired friend. "It's a jewel… but it seems…"

Kuwabara pushed him out the way, grabbing the jewel staring at it strangely. "It has strange auras radiating from it." He put his hand onto his chin as he tried to thin k of a possible reason for that.

Yusuke sighed and grabbed the jewel back from him and began to spin it on his finger, "Kuwabara, what's the big deal… we're in Reikai… what'd you expect we'd find… something like an ordinary jewel from Ningenkai." He huffed and burst out laughing as if he thought what he said made Kuwabara just sound stupid.

Kurama looked at the two, deciding to keep quiet on this one. He wasn't quite sure about anything right now… never had he felt such despair in this world and had the powers of destruction ever reached Ningekai in such a degree. It worried him. What if whatever that was causing this got to his mother, his younger brother, what would he do? "Oh kami... please, protect my mother." He pleaded, in his heart and somewhat outwardly.

He looked behind him and saw the shadow of the young creature move, slightly turning to look in their direction. "Yusuke... Kuwabara… be quiet." He whispered, taking a rose out. There wasn't much power coming out but who's to know if it was keeping it's power level down, on purpose.

The creature moved swiftly, jumping from its spot and into the air… it wasn't nearly as small as Kurama had presumed. "Be ready… I have a feeling there is going to be a fight!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara got into battle formation, ready to take whatever that was coming their way. Red eyes came in contact to Yusuke as it took his arm and threw him onto the ground, too quick to be seen.

"YUSUKE!"

"Get out of my way…" It yelled out, pushing the yelling Kuwabara onto Yusuke and grabbing the jewel. "I have what I need and now, you will have to suffer my wrath." Finally stopped, everyone could finally see its features.

Kurama's eyes became wide with fear, something he didn't have happen to him, very much. He was staring at what looked like him… the same eyes and everything. Only the aura was different. "Wh-Who are you?'

Everyone looked but no one seemed surprised but him. Was it just him that saw it? What was the explanation?

The thing took out his hand and a bright light came out from it, teleporting everyone to Makai, in Koenma's office.

"Kurama," Koenma asked, his eyes looking a bit surprised, "you look pale; you're not sick, are you?"

Botan nodded her head in agreement, and smiled. "Maybe, you should get some rest before we back to the new mission."

Kurama wasn't sure on how to respond, not quite sure if Botan was right so he just walked away and decided maybe, he truly needed rest.

Botan sighed as she rested her back on the wall as she began to think hard on the last couple of moths. "Koenma, sir, I'm worried 'bout Kurama… I'm not quite sure he is ready to go on this new mission with Yusuke."

Koenma looked at Botan then in the direction that Kurama had walked then at Yusuke. A silence followed for a moment as he thought, silently. "You may be right, Botan. He has been acting strangely…"

"Especially…"

"Since Hiei's disappearance." Yusuke finished what Kuwabara and Koenma were about to say. Dread befell them as the solemn though crossed everyone's minds and hearts. Kuwabara tried to act as if he wasn't affected by this but everyone knew that he was. He missed him just as bad as everyone else did.

Kurama was sure that Hiei was still out there and he would not give up on looking for him as long as there was a hope. Right now, he felt there was still a bleak hope even if the only place safe in the world was Makai. He stared into the sky… it was so dark and all faith and hope seemed to be gone. However, there was a star… a star that signified that one day… it'll all be better.


End file.
